A Fight For Love
by jameslover
Summary: James is in a never-ending fight for Lily's heart. Lily is in a never-ending fight to keep away from James. But Has he finnaly changed? Is she accually falling for him? Read to find out, Lots of laughs inside!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Hey! My friend Katie and I are Writing this story so we hope you enjoy it! Please review and give us ideas! Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Introduction  
  
Its 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. James is determined to win Lily's heart and she is determined to break his. A lot of love and laughter along the way as a few new characters are introduced.  
  
"Lily get this feather head dumb ass bird out of my room!" yelled lily's sister Petunia. Lily was a Beautiful 16yr old girl. She was about 5'6 and had blond red hair. She was slim and fit with emerald green eyes. Petunia was Lily's older sister she was tall and skinny but definitely not as pretty as Lily  
  
"I'm going to kill that bird if you don't shut it up!" Petunia yelled just then a beautiful brown barn owl flew in Lily's window and dropped a few letters. Lily gave it a treat and it flew off. Lily looked down at the letters. There were four bright red envelopes.  
  
"Oh shit howlers" Lily said she quickly shut the door to her room and put a silencing charm on it. The first letter blew open  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TURN DOWN JAME S? WHAT WRONG WITH YOU? HE IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. AND HES THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL. Well next to me he is.  
  
"Love always  
Sirius Black"  
  
Then the second one burst open  
  
"YOU STUCK UP LITTLE BRAT! YOU BROKE JAME S'S HEART! YOU AT LEAST COULDVE GAVE HIMA SHOT BUT NOO". "SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "OH SHIT" "GOT TO GO, LOVE YOU REMU S" "You bastard put that howler down that's not me! How the hell did u copy my voice? Come back here!"  
  
"Ok that was strange" Lily said. Then the third one opened  
  
"BITCH WHY WONT YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE! YOU TOO STUCK UP IN YOU OWN LITTLE WORLD NEVER MIND I GOT TO GO" Came a voice that sounded like James's then finally the last on opened  
  
"Look i'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really mad that you wont give me a chance. Ill see you at school" "Love always James Potter"  
  
"Well that was really weird. Oh damn its time to go. Lily quickly grabbed her trunk to the door. Her dad picked it up and took it out to the car. Lily said goodbye to her mom and got into the car. They drove to the train station and Lily said goodbye to her dad.  
  
She hoped onto the train and found an empty compartment towards the back. She went in and sat down. She took out her favorite book 'Enchanted Ella' and started to read, just as she read the first page the door slid open, and a girl dressed in all black stumbled in.  
  
"Hi, sorry can I hide in here? I'm being chased"  
  
"By who?" lily asked  
  
"Some guys" she said  
  
What she did next was amazing. She changed the color of her clothes from black to pink. Then she changed her hair color from brown to blonde. Just as she finished the door swung open again. There stood James, Sirius, Remus, and peter. Their hair color was all messed up with bright colors.  
  
"Hi Lily" James said seductively  
  
"You" Sirius said pointing at the girl  
  
"Me?" she said  
  
"You did this" said Sirius pointing at his hair  
  
"What are you talking about" she said trying to stifle her laughter  
  
"Never mind sorry to disturb you" Remus said  
  
"That's ok" Lily said trying to hold back her laughter. When the boys left the two girls burst out in laughter.  
  
"Nice one" Lily said  
  
"Thanks, who were those guys anyways?" she asked  
  
"Those are the Marauders" lily said  
  
"Doesn't that stand for trouble makers?" she asked  
  
"Something like that" Lily said  
  
"By the way my name is Esmarelda, but you can call me Em for short. I'm an exchange student" she said  
  
"I thought so. I've never seen you around before" Lily said  
  
"Um can I change in here" Em asked  
  
"Sure you already done it once" Lily said  
  
"Yea sorry about that" Em said  
  
"Its ok" Lily said and with that Em changed back to her regular look. When she finished they started to talk but it wasn't long till the compartment door swung open again. There in the doorway stood James  
  
"So Lily" he started before he noticed Em  
  
"Wait where did the other girl go, and you look very familiar" James said turning his attention to Em Sirius ad Remus popped up in the doorway  
  
"I think she can change her form" Remus said  
  
"Yes I can" Em said laughing  
  
"Then change us back" James said  
  
"Can't it lasts for 24 hours" Em said  
  
"Ill find a way to change it back. don't worry id just watch out for yourself" James said  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Em asked  
  
"I'll get you back" James said  
  
"Good luck" Em said  
  
"What?" Sirius asked  
  
"G-o-o-d l-u-c-k" Em spelt out for them  
  
"Why" Remus asked  
  
"Cause there is nothing you can do that I haven't done" Em said  
  
"I highly dought that" Sirius said  
  
"Well see" Em said and with that the boys left  
  
"We better change" Lily said  
  
"K" Em said  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Em and Katie 


	2. The first night back

Later right before dinner  
  
The girls (Lily and Em) walked into the great hall.  
  
Lily was tall about 5'6. She had long wavy red hair, and her eyes were emerald green. She was very athletic which made her thin.  
  
Em who was an inch taller than Lily, Had Brown hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep brown and always seened to be filled with mischief. She was always filled with energy and was very athletic.  
  
They sat down next to Katie.After almost everybody was seated, the Marauders made their fashionably late entrance their hair color, surprisingly back to normal. Lots of whispering went on from the girls as they passed  
  
James the leader of the group and the most popular guy in school was tall above 6ft he was slim but built. He had hazel eyes and brown hair that was always messy  
  
Sirius the second most popular was also tall about a ½ and inch shorter than James. He was also slim and built. He had hazel eyes and black hair that fell into his eyes.  
  
Remus the third most popular was also tall about the same height as Sirius. He was slim but not as built at the others. He had light brown eyes and sandy blonde short hair.  
  
Peter the last of the marauders didn't seem to fit in at all. He was short and skinny. He wasn't built at all and wasn't popular. He had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
The four strolled over toward Lily and Em and sat down.  
  
"24 hours huh?" James said sitting across from Lily. Remus took the seat across from Em, Sirius took the seat on the other side of James. Leaving Peter at the end of the group.  
  
"Hello Ladies" Sirius greeted. During the feast the guys pretty much kept to themselves and so did the girls  
  
After all the sorting and stuff  
The guys  
  
"So Padfoot who are you thinking to ask out this week?" James said  
  
"As much as I resent that I was thinking Kitty or Kat" Sirius said  
  
"Kitty?" Remus said  
  
"Katie" James told him  
  
"Oh" Remus said  
  
"Kat looks too much like you" James said  
  
"That's why I like her" Sirius said  
  
"Guys" Remus said  
  
"There's Kelly" Sirius said  
  
"Yea" James said  
  
"Guys!" Remus said  
  
"Or Vicky" Sirius said  
  
"Nah" James said  
  
"GUYS!" Remus yelled  
  
"What?" James and Sirius said  
  
"I have a Plan" Remus said  
  
The girls  
  
"Who was the one with the black hair?" Em asked  
  
"That was Sirius Black" Lily said  
  
"And the one with the messy hair?" Em asked  
  
"James Potter" Lily said shuddering  
  
"And the sandy blonde one?" Em asked  
  
"Remus Lupin" Lily said  
  
Back to the guys  
  
"Did you find out when peter?" James asked  
  
"When what?" peter asked. James faked a howling noise  
  
"Oh yea next Sat" Peter said  
  
"Yes! I've been waiting to stretch my legs" Sirius said  
  
"Yea its fun for you maybe" Remus said  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said  
  
Later  
  
"Lets play truth or dare" Sirius said  
  
"I'm too tired" peter said  
  
"Yea me too" Remus said. Just the Kat and Katie burst into the common room laughing  
  
Katie who was the same height as em (5'7), Had layered long blonde hair. Her eyes were a light blue that seemed to sparkle when she was in a good mood.  
  
. Kat was also 5'6 and slim. She had short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"That would be funny" Kat said walking over and sitting on the couch with Katie  
  
"Well hello there" Sirius said walking over to them  
  
"Welcome back" Sirius added  
  
"Hey Sirius" they both said at once  
  
"Hey Kat hey Katie" James and Remus said. Peter had already gone to bed  
  
"Where's Lily?" Kat asked  
  
"Somewhere with Em" Remus said  
  
"Whose Em?" Katie asked  
  
"This new girl" James said  
  
"Right?" Katie said  
  
"Well I'm off to bed" Remus said  
  
"Me too" James said  
  
"Night" they all said. The two walked up the stair to the boy's dormitories  
  
"Well I have to go back to my common room" Kat said  
  
"Ok see ya later Kat" Katie said  
  
"Night Kat" Sirius said  
  
"Night" Kat said before leaving. The only ones left in the common room were Sirius and Katie  
  
"Why weren't you on the train?" Sirius asked  
  
"Long story" Katie said  
  
"Well anyways have a good summer?" he asked  
  
"Yea but you should know that, seeing as how I was with you half the time" Katie joked  
  
"Guess so" Sirius said  
  
"Yea. Well i'm off to bed" Katie said getting up and heading towards her staircase  
  
"Aww Sirius doesn't get a hug?" Sirius said in a childish voice  
  
"Well if you want one that bad" Katie said walking over to Sirius and giving him a hug  
  
"Night Kitty" Sirius said  
  
"Night Sirius" Katie said walking back over to the stairs and walking up them this time. Sirius also decided to go to bed and walked up his stairs.  
  
(A/n ok remember there are two diff staircases one for boys and one for girls, and Katie's nickname is kitty but only certain people call her that *Sirius picked up on it*)  
  
When Sirius entered the boy's dorm James was sitting on his bed  
  
"About time you came up" James said  
  
"Well I didn't know you were waiting for me" Sirius said  
  
"So did you ask Katie out?" James asked  
  
"No I already have a girlfriend. Even though I gave Katie a hug" Sirius said  
  
"Who are you going out with?" James asked  
  
"I asked out Carrie at Dinner" Sirius said  
  
"Oh" James said  
  
"Peter what the hell?" Sirius said  
  
"Sorry I tripped" peter said  
  
"what are you doing out of bed" Sirius asked  
  
"I heard the door open and its open right now" Peter said  
  
"So" Sirius said  
  
"Moony is still asleep" peter said 


	3. Can you Prank the mauraders

BOOM!  
  
"What the hell" Remus said waking up  
  
"Oh shit where's peter? He was right here" Sirius said  
  
"ha ha ha"  
  
"Who the hell is that?" James said  
  
"We took peter and now you have to find him. Here's a clue, b  
  
"Damn!" Sirius said  
  
"ok lets go find him" said Sirius getting up  
  
"ok now lets think about this. Witches lair? What's that?" Remus said  
  
"No clue" James said  
  
"the girls dorm" Sirius said  
  
"What?" James said  
  
"He's right" Remus said grabbing his broom and running out of the room the others close behind. They flew up to the girl's dorm  
  
"Bright night?" Remus said  
  
"Lily's got a picture of a moon next to her bed" James said  
  
"I'm not going to ask" Remus said  
  
"Lets go see what we find" Sirius said  
  
they ran over to the picture and took it off the wall  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Is everyone here?" Sirius asked  
  
"yea" Remus and James both said  
  
"So what happened this time?" James asked  
  
"I don't know but there's a note on the wall" Remus said. He took the note and read it  
  
'we see that you have found the first two clues, now find out the third and see what happens'  
  
"Ok now ancient ones bring second sight, let's think," Remus said  
  
"Isn't Twearly (a/n don't know if I spelt that right) a sight see'er, "James said  
  
"yea" Remus said  
  
"Lets go then" Sirius said. They ran all the way up to twearly's classroom. They found another note  
  
Blood and bones of those before, wood and stones, this is where the creatures rome, help me now with this little choir   
  
"What the hell does that mean?" James asked  
  
"I have no idea" Sirius said  
  
"Well what has blood, bones, wood, and stones?" Remus asked  
  
"The forbidden forest?" James said, the three ran out to the hogwarts grounds and ran deep into the forest.  
  
"Theres something glowing" James said  
  
"Lets go" Sirius said. With that they took off towards the glowing object. They ran into a little clearing way back into the forest. In the middle of the forest lay a skeleton  
  
"Holy shit is that him?" Sirius asked  
  
"No it takes years to decay like that" Remus said  
  
Just then the bones started to take form and flesh started to form too. But before they could know what was happening they heard a scream and automatically turned to see whom it was. Lily was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a green cameo over shirt. Both were torn, ripped, and had blood all over them. She had a pair of baggy cameo pants on to match. They were also ripped and blood stained. She ran up to James  
  
"Guys you have to help me" Lily said  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" James asked  
  
"Its Em, she's gone mad!" Lily said  
  
"What?" Sirius said confused  
  
"She took Katie and apperated somewhere. I'm telling you she's gone mad!" Lily said  
  
"Lily its ok" James said putting his arm around her. To his surprised she didn't move away but moved closer  
  
'I hate this' lily thought  
  
No you don't she fought with herself  
  
'Yes I do!'  
  
Admit it you like the feeling of his arms around you   
  
'No I just have to act scared'  
  
James's thoughts  
  
'Why is she letting me do this?'  
  
Is she that scared  
  
But right them Lily grabbed tight onto James and gasped. James turned around and saw two hooded black figures standing over what looked like Peters dead body.  
  
The four of them (Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily) were starring at the figures. The figures slowly started to remove their hoods. There stood Em and Katie their hair was blood red. There was a loud CRACK and both were gone. James turned around to see Lily but she was gone too. Then peter awoke  
  
"What happened?" peter asked  
  
"I have no idea" James said. 


	4. Truce

The next morning Katie had slept in, and quickly jumped into the shower. She got out, got dressed and with out even drying her hair (which is now back to blonde) grabbed her books and ran to class. Em's hair was back to normal too. The guys were asking questions about what had happened that night. But the girls denied ever doing a thing that they had just slept all night.  
  
Later in potions class  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student, her name is Chelsea. She will be pared with Mr. Pettegrew. Over there" the professor said point towards Peter.  
  
Lily with Em Sirius with Kitty James with Remus Kat with Matt  
  
"Why is your hair wet?" Sirius asked kitty as she sat down  
  
"Woke up late I didn't have time to dry it." She said. Sirius flicked his wand and hot air came out of it and dried her hair quickly.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she bent over to get a mirror.  
  
"Hey what's that?" he pointed to a highlight of hair that was blood red.  
  
"Hmmmm." He looked at her with an all-knowing grin.  
  
"Sht" she said under her breath.  
  
"How do you explain this?"  
  
Just then Em noticed the red strand  
  
"I did it this morning." Kitty said  
  
Damn why did I let her sleep in? Thought Em to her self.  
  
"Right, so you just did this." Sirius asked?  
  
"Yea" Katie said  
  
James and Remus.  
  
"So its tomorrow" asked James  
  
"Yes, this is going to be harder." Remus said  
  
"Why?" James asked  
  
"We have three new friends. What if they find out?" Remus asked  
  
"They wont. Its Sirius's big mouth you have to look out for." James said  
  
"He wouldn't say anything. Wait." He said pointing to kitty.  
  
Back to kitty and Sirius  
  
"I thought you said you slept in," Sirius said  
  
"I did, this is why I wad late" Katie said referring to the highlight.  
  
"But that makes no sense" Sirius said  
  
"I thought it would look cool" Katie said trying to stay calm  
  
"But if you slept in why would you do your hair" Sirius asked  
  
"Because I wasn't paying attention" Katie said  
  
Lily and Em  
  
"Looks like were busted" Lily said  
  
"Yeah" Em said  
  
"No more pranks for awhile," Lily said  
  
"Fine, but what about the boys" Em asked  
  
"They can still prank" Lily said  
  
"That sucks!" Em said  
  
Later at dinner  
  
Em, Kitty, and Lily walked up to the boys, (remember that Katie is Kitty) Em held out her hand reluctantly to James.  
  
"Truce" Em said  
  
"What?" James asked  
  
"Truce" Em said  
  
"Why would you want a truce?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't really want one but its for the best" Em said  
  
"But were not giving up on pranking" Sirius said  
  
"You don't have to, this only means that for the time being we cant prank you" Em said  
  
"Really?" James asked  
  
"But why would you do that?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because you're the better pranksters and I know that now" Em said  
  
"Huddle" Sirius said. The four boys gathered around each other.  
  
"Should we?" Sirius whispered  
  
"I think so," Remus said  
  
"I have to go with moony," James said  
  
"I'm hungry" Peter said  
  
"Peter?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea" peter said  
  
"Shut up" James said. They got out of the huddle and stood up to face the girls. But the girls weren't there; actually no one was there.  
  
"Now that the teachers are gone, we can get you back for everything you've done" Malfoy said. James spun around to see him. Followed by the other three boys. But peter wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Oh I see, to scared to do anything while people are watching?" Sirius asked  
  
"We never said that" Snape said  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked. Malfoy pointed to the ceiling. All the students were floating in the air, and then he pointed to a pile of wands on the other side of the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Remus asked  
  
"Thought we'd make it interesting" Malfoy said. James started running at Malfoy but he stopped when he had heard someone scream. Lily was falling towards the ground but stopped falling when James stopped running.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked  
  
"You all are connected with someone you care about" Snape said  
  
"See, every time you move, they move, you move forward they go down, you move backwards, they go up. Now were going to have some fun. Every time you hit one of us, one of them come down softly, every time we hit you, they free fall.  
  
"Now that you know how to duel, 3,2,1," Snape said  
  
Green and red shots fired from each side. The light was enough to blind you. James leapt out of the way of Malfoy's shot, no one had gotten hit yet, but with a quick spell James had hit Malfoy and sent a Hufflepuff safely to the ground. But then peter was hit. A Raven claw free fell and hit the ground, another scream and Kitty started to fall.  
  
"Oh shit" Sirius said but right before she hit the ground he caught her.  
  
"Thanks Sirius" Kitty said, the battle went on for about another two hours. When everyone was down half the people were hurt and the other half were safe but scared.  
  
"We will be back" Malfoy said, he turned and left followed by Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
In the Common room  
  
"Well that was scary" Sirius said  
  
"You weren't the one hanging from the air," Lily said.  
  
"You weren't the one everyone was depending on." Sirius said  
  
"By the way Potter, thanks fro catching me" Lily said sweetly (scary!)  
  
"No problem" James said grinning  
  
"Lets play truth or dare!" Sirius said out of nowhere  
  
"Ok" Everyone said together  
  
"Ok but we play it differently, if you pick truth and you don't like the question you can change to dare, but no matter what you have to do the dare afterwards, and there is no switching back to truth" James said 


	5. Truth or dare?

"Since I picked the game I get to go first................ Hm.................." Sirius said taking a long time.  
  
"Sirius!" They all yelled together.  
  
"All right, all right. Lily".  
  
"Truth" Lily said a little scared.  
  
"Did u guys play that prank on us?" Asked Sirius in a triumphant voice.  
  
"Damn. I forgot.... Ye, yes" Lily stuttered out  
  
"My turn". Lily yelled before any one could say anything  
  
"Lets see now. Remus"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Cool. Tell me your biggest secret". Lily said this with an evil smile  
  
Remus Went white and so did James, Sirius, and peter. [Well u can't tell about peter right he's always pale]  
  
"I think I'm going to take dare now" Said Remus a little shaky  
  
"Ok then. I dare u to tell me your biggest secret" Said lily  
  
"Damn well I'll just tell you". He said  
  
"K". Said lily  
  
Remus whispers in lily's ear. And she starts to giggle.  
  
"No way. I thought so".  
  
"You're not supposed to tell anybody". He said as if she should all ready knew that  
  
"K". She simple said. "It's your turn."  
  
"Fine. Hm. Kitty."  
  
Truth.  
  
"Why did u guys play that prank on us?"  
  
"We were bored. My turn right. Cool. Em."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Well at last someone picks dare. Hm. Well I dare u to try out for Quidditch when they come up."  
  
"Say what. Fine. I will". She said with a sigh. "But I don't know how to play."  
  
"We'll teach u". said James and Sirius.  
  
"Thanks guys". She said.  
  
"Ok my turn. Peter."  
  
Dare. He said  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"Well I figured since she did it" Peter said  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked  
  
"Well Sirius u say that she can't do hard stuff because she's a girl."  
  
"What?" Em, yelled.  
  
"All right then"She took out her wand and mumbled something. After a minute there was a crash and the sound of something flying though the air. Em put her hand in the air and caught a broom.  
  
"Peter come" Em said as she got up.  
  
"Ok". He said  
  
"Get on the broom and jump out the window". She said looking out the window. It was a pretty far fall  
  
"What no way". He said also looking down. He stepped on the windowsill to get a better look.  
  
"Go" Em said pushing him out the window  
  
"Oh by the way Sirius that was your broom". She said this as she stuck her head out the window.  
  
"WHAT!?" He yelled.  
  
"You heard me" She said He ran to the window and looked down. Luckily for him his broom landed in a bush, but not as lucky for peter how had just missed the bush. They all ran down into the grounds. It was pouring while Em, Sirius, kitty, and Remus helped peter up to the hospital wing. James pulled lily under the big oak tree.  
  
"What?" Lily asked with a little attitude  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something". He said looking at the ground  
  
"Well what is it?" This time she asked without an attitude.  
  
"Well there's a Hogsmade visit coming up and I was,"  
  
"No James I will not go with you". Lily said cutting him off. James stood there feeling hurt.  
  
"That's not what I was going ask. I was going to ask if you'd help me get kitty and Sirius together, but never mind". He said and walked away.  
  
Lily stood there amazed and was fighting with her self. [Is one side # is side #]  
  
# He's changed #  
  
No he has not  
  
# Yes he has and u know it #  
  
No that was just a cover up  
  
# How do u know #  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" This time she yelled it out loud and turned and ran up to the common room. It was late so no one was in the common room so she decided to go to bed.  
  
James  
  
He ran down to the kitchen also fighting with him self. [Same thing as lily's head]  
  
#Damn, she hates me#  
  
No she's just confused  
  
#No it will never change#  
  
"Go away." He said out loud.  
  
"Fine if you don't want me here" Said Kitty walking away.  
  
"No, no kitty stay" He said to her. Kitty turned around and walked over to the table James was sitting at and sat across from him.  
  
"Every thing ok James?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just frustrated" He said simply.  
  
"Ok what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Lily hates me" He said simply.  
  
"What are u talking about?" James explained and they both walked up to the common room and decided to go to sleep  
  
Later that night around 3:00 am Em came into the bedroom.  
  
"Where have u been? Kitty asked sticking her head out of her bed."  
  
"Yea we couldn't find u anywhere" Lily said  
  
"On the roof" Em said simply going over to her own bed.  
  
"But it's pouring outside" Lily half yelled.  
  
"I know I just had to think" Em said.  
  
"About what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Things" She said starting to blush.  
  
"Oh. I'll take that thing as a boy" Kitty said smiling.  
  
"No. you know I don't think of boys like that" Em said getting ready for bed.  
  
"You didn't" kitty said the smile getting bigger. And I still don't. Now go to bed. She said climbing into her bed.  
  
"Hey guys. We need to talk". Lily said a little shaky.  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
